April Fools!
by AzMoAn
Summary: Yui tries a little prank on April fools. Supposed to be a one-shot, but if enough people want it to continue, then I might.
1. Chapter 1: Ayato Pranked!

Here's a little fun story. I know it's not near April.

Disclaimer: I do not own Diabolik Lovers at all.

* * *

><p>"Hey Bitch Chan, what are you doing?" Yui fumbled with the bucket of water, trying to keep it from falling on the vampire underneath her.<p>

"U-um," Yui stuttered. "April fools?"

Laito looked at her confused. "What's that Bitch Chan?"

"It's a holiday when you can prank someone." Yui explained. "But you can only do it today."

"Oh. Then why are you putting a bucket of water over Ayato's door?" Laito looked at the bucket.

"It's to prank Ayato." Yui explained, then leaned in. "And it's not water it's..." She whispered something to Laito.

Laito laughed. "That's funny Bitch Chan. I won't tell." Then he walked away. Yui sighed with relief, then went back to work. _After all. It's only one day._

All the brothers, except Ayato,were sitting in the dining room. Reiji had made lunch and everyone was sitting down to eat.

"Wait." Reiji looked around. "Where's Ayato?" Yui and Laito looked at each other.

Then, a yell of surprise and then rage answered everything. Ayato stood in the doorway, covered from head to toe in hot sauce.

"Who did this!" He shouted. Nobody could give him an answer. They were all busy trying not to laugh.

"Teddy don't you think he looks funny?" Kanato asked smiling. Ayato's face turned red and he snatched the teddy bear from Kanato's grasp and ran out of the room.

"Teddy!" Kanato shouted and followed Ayato running around the house. Reiji sighed. Subaru walked out of the room. Shu just put his earbuds in.

Yui leaned over to Laito. "Who should we prank next?" Laito smiled.

* * *

><p>Okay that's it. Again I know it's not April. Let me know if you want me to write another chapter. I appreciate it.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Shu Pranked!

Okay after reading everyone's votes. I have reached a decision. The next vampire being pranks is... Shu Sakamaki! Sorry everyone but it is a funny prank I thought up. And Ayato finds out.

Disclaimer: I don't own Diabolik Lovers.

* * *

><p>Ayato wiped the last of the hot sauce off. It was weird. Why was there a bucket of hot sauce located conveniently above his door? He decided to go and ask the brothers.<p>

As he walked past Yui's room, he heard Laito laughing. He slowly freaked open the door to see Yui and Laito messing with Shu's iPod.

"How about this one?" Yui asked, showing Laito something.

"That's perfect, bitch Chan!" Laito snickered as Yui pressed a button.

"Okay," Ayato opened the door and stepped into the room. "Yours truly wants to know what's going on."

* * *

><p>"And that's it." Laito finished explaining. Ayato stood there. Then he started laughing.<p>

"Yours Truly can't believe you did that." Yui smiled.

"So do you want to help us?"

"Yes." Ayato immediately answered.

* * *

><p><em>An hour later..<em>.

Shu laid down on the couch, exhausted. He had been scouring the whole mansion looking for his iPod. He found it on his bed with full battery. If he wasn't tired, he would have noticed that was weird. But, he didn't care. He needed some music. He put his earbuds in and let the music play. Then ripped out the earbuds, his eyes wide in horror. He scrolled through his playlists, his worrying escalating. All of his songs had been replaced with b_oy bands_. Instead of losing it like At ago, he stood up and walked up to Reijis room.

Ayato,Laito,and Yui struggled to contain their laughter.

"Did you see his face?" Yui asked.

"Yeah. He was horrified." Laito replied. Ayato was too busy trying not to laugh.

"So how long till he finds out Reiji didn't do it?" Yui asked. Shu's yell of rage echoed through the household right after those words left Yui's mouth.

Laito,Ayato,and Yui looked at each other and ran off.

* * *

><p>Sorry if this was short. My phones close to dying. Let me know who you want, an how You would rate this prank.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Kanato (somewhat) Pranked

Sorry for not updating. I couldn't think of any good pranks. I got one now though. And sorry to all the people who wanted Suabru to be pranked, but it's hard to think of a prank for him. So here's Kanato's.

Disclaimer: I don't own Diabolik Lovers.

* * *

><p>Kanato sat in his room with a whole cake next to him, and Teddy wrapped securely in his arms.<p>

"Ne,Teddy." Kanato looked at the bear. "It's weird that there was a cake from Reiji in front of our room, right?" The bear didn't respond, but Kanato nodded as if it had talked to him. "But it is cake right?" Kanato set down teddy to take a bite of the cake.

As soon as Kanato bit into the cake, he had multiple thoughts. One was that the cake looked good. It's white icing with hints of violet, black sprinkles, and a teddy bear on it. Kanato was enticed the moment he saw it.

The next thought was that he had smelt Yui's blood on it. It was so thick, he had almost drooled when he saw the cake. That had been another thing to entice him.

The last thought was the taste. It had started out sweet, like her blood. But then a weird taste appeared. All of the sweetness was gone. His throat started to burn. As he swallowed it, Kanato was overwhelmed by the sudden spiciness of the cake. He looked around his room trying to find something cool. His eyes fell on a glass of milk on his dresser. He lunged foreword, and gulped it down.

* * *

><p>Yui,Ayato,and Laito looked up as Kanato shot out of his room, tears streaked his face and flames were flying out of his mouth.<p>

"HELP ME!" Kanato screamed, running towards them. Laito moved out of the way, and Ayato pulled Yui off to the side.

"What do you need help with Kanato-san?" Yui asked the violet haired vampire.

"Reiji left a cake for me and it burns."Kanato wimpered. Laito and Ayato snickered.

"I think Reiji is in his room." Yui said. Kanato ran off to find the second oldest Sakamaki.

Yui looked over at the Two brothers. "Stop making it so obvious you two."

"Aww. Bitch-Chan," Laito said. "It was funny though." Ayato nodded.

"Okay." Yui looked around. "But if Kanato finds out..."

* * *

><p>Kanato stomped to his room. Reiji hadn't even sent that cake to him. Now Kanato just wanted to sit with Teddy. He opened the door to his room and stopped.<p>

"Te...ddy?" Kanato looked around the room, but the bear was gone. "TEDDY!"

Kanato heard the quiet footsteps of someone running away. He looked out to see Ayato running with something hanging limply by his side..."TEDDY!" Kanato chased after the youngest triplet.

Laito wiped his hands as he finished placing the bear on top of Reiji's books. Yui was standing outside in case Reiji came back, though they all doubted it. As soon as Laito closed the door, they ran around the corner and looked. Reiji came a moment later and walked into his room. Then, Ayato came running down the hallway,closely followed by a fuming Kanato. He yanked open Reiji's door.

"Here!" Ayato threw the brown paper bag into Reiji's room. Kanato let out a shriek of rage and lunged into Reiji's room. It was quiet for a moment, before crashing, and screaming filled the room. The two vampires, and Yui shared a glance, before sneaking away.

* * *

><p>Well that's all for Kanato. Poor Reiji. He got a lot of hate in this one. I don't hate him, but he's the only one that worked for this chapter. Leave a review! I love to hear what you guys think. And if you have a suggestion, pm or leave it in a review.<p> 


End file.
